


Moves

by puff22_2001



Series: Home is [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Innuendo, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series, Romantic Comedy, Short, Short One Shot, Sports, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mamoru learns some interesting new motions from his partners.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou, Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Home is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62797
Kudos: 16





	Moves

"I've never done this before." Mamoru said timidly as Seiya pulled him close and Usagi bent over.  
  
"Don't worry, Mamo-chan, you'll be fine." Mamoru wasn't so sure. He was used to being in control but this was more intense than anything he'd ever done. How could they make it look so easy? Sweat was in his eyes and, as they moved together, his resolve to take it like a man melted. He just wanted to get it over with.  
  
"Aren't you having fun, Mamo-chan?" Usagi purred as she gave them both a perfect view of her pert ass before straightening up again. How was she so good at this? He was under the impression that she'd never done this before either and she was clumsy to boot.  
  
But then, on the Moon, she had been perfect at it. Every pant she gave was a sigh of victory. Her moves still captivated him—and now Seiya caused the same swell in his heart. They all moved in time with one another so well. But could he do this?  
  
Usagi snorted as she glided off and Mamoru clung to Seiya, wobbly on his feet. "Come on, Snark King. It's just in-line skating."


End file.
